xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Summers
Richard Summers (b. May 13, 2035) is a mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the youngest son of Hellion and Marvel Girl, and the grandson of Nightwing, Phoenix, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team ?. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gatomon. Richard is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Richards family and the Storm family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Richard is an Omega-level mutant. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defense:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around his as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis: Richard possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Richard is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Molecular Dispersion: The power to destroy a target by reducing it to its constituent molecules by giving them massive amounts of energy which forces them to scatter. It is very similar to Molecular Combustion and may be a more advanced or developed form of it. At one time, Richard is shown using this power. He releases a large amount of energy from his hands and vanquishes all of the five demons in the room by scattering their molecules, leaving a small cloud of vapor which rapidly dissipates. Shockwave generation: Richard can direct a wave of seismic energy by striking a victim with his hands. This typically creates a massive shock wave damaging and/or disorientating all within line-of-fire, shatter objects, create shock waves, or cause earth tremors. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Richard body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Richard is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Richard can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' That lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Richard dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Richard possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Richard possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Richard Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. As he is from another timeline (even though it is the real future timeline) he is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Richard is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandmother, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Richard has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the fifth generation Summers, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Richard has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Richard holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Alex Summers, Richard is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Richard is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Latin, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Richard is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: Richard has eidetic memory; he can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Gifted Equestrian: Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Richard is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Richard carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Richard carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Richard purchased an 11" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2044. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Richards family Category:Storm family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Fire Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2035 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Cheyarafims Category:Invisibility Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:Larkin family Category:House of Beast Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Light Bearers